Equestria Girls: Disney Change
by The Cat Charmer
Summary: The Book of Disney no longer works for the mane six and the villains are taking revenge on them. So, they decided to go to the Disney Universe where they reunite with their Disney friends. Spinoff to The Mane 6 goes Disney.
1. Revenge of the Villains

Once upon a time, there were six ponies who were the heroes of Disney and Equestria. Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy helped every princess, hero, and sidekick to achieve their goals and defeat the villains. They did that all thanks to the Book of Disney. But, what they didn't know that the book can lead them to another universe.

It all started when Twilight is reading a book called Harry Potter from the human world thanks to Sunset Shimmer. She loved every moment of it because it's a school of magic. She was grateful that Rainbow Dash didn't get a hold of it otherwise she'll go nuts on it. "I'm really glad that Sunset has been able to give me stuff from her world. This book is amazing. I heard that it has seven books in total. I have to read them all." she said.

While she's reading, Spike entered her room in worrisome. "Oh, hey Spike. Wanna see my new book?" she asked. "Um, Twilight? Do you know any differences from the Book of Disney?" he asked. "No. Why?" Twilight asked. "Well, it's been acting weird lately. Last time I checked, the entire book was blank." Spike explained. Twilight gasped and shouted, "Oh no! It better not be broken!" She raced to the throne room to check on it, but what she saw was in complete shock. The Book of Disney was open, but nothing was in it. "What happened to it?" she asked. "I don't know. Is it that you and your friends do it too much?" Spike asked. "We love going on new adventures in the book. But, I just don't know why it stopped." said Twilight.

Then suddenly, she hears a sparkling sound coming from her library. "It's not the Book of Disney, isn't it?" Spike asked. "I don't know, but it's coming from the library." said Twilight as she goes to the library to follow the sound. When she got there, she found out that it was Sunset Shimmer's book that's making the sound. "Sunset Shimmer's book? I never saw it glow and make noises like that." she said. "Why don't you open it to see what's what?" Spike asked. Twilight opened it and she read,

"Dear Princess Twilight,

I hope you're doing fine with your princess duties. I heard that you and your friends are taking adventures with a magical book called the Book of Disney. But, I need your help. There was a tall woman with horns on her head and she wants revenge on you and your friends. She also said there are a lot of villains you have faced wanting revenge as well. She told me that herself and then she cursed me. My curse was that I could die if I touch a spindle of a spinning wheel. And then, she disappeared to her world. Please, Twilight. I need help or else I'll die. You know your Disney friends more than I do. If you want to, you can ask Princess Celestia for guidence.

Please help me,

Sunset Shimmer"

After she read the letter, Twilight gasped in horror. "Maleificent." she muttered. "What?" Spike asked. "Maleificent cursed Sunset Shimmer and she's begging us for help." Twilight explained. "What do we do?" Spike asked. "Send messages to my friends. They need to hear about this. I'll write back to Sunset, she needs to come to our world so we can help her." Twilight ordered. "Yes, ma'am." said Spike as he writes emergancy messages to Twilight's friends about what's going on.

...

The girls received the message and immediately went to the castle.

"Twilight, we came as fast as we could!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "And did you say that the Book of Disney doesn't work anymore? That's awful!" Pinkie shouted. "Thank you girls for coming. Now I know you're all here because the Book of Disney got damaged and Sunset got cursed by Maleificent. So I was thinking that we should bring Sunset to our world and then we should try to go to the Disney universe." said Twilight. "And how in tarnation are we gonna get to the Disney universe?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know, but we have to get Sunset first. She's really important now." said Twilight. "Are we gonna get her by doing the portal you made so you can go to the human world?" Fluttershy asked. "Exactly. Even though it's been a while since I used it." said Twilight. "Well, we can't just sit here and let her die. Let's get her right now." said Rarity. "I agree." said Applejack.

"Let's do it." said Twilight.

...

So, they went to the library to get out the portal to the human world.

"Here it is. It's kinda rusty, but I hope it still works." said Twilight as she turns on the machine. When she did, the portal began to open. The mane six cheered. "Alright, it still works." said Pinkie. "You know what to do, Twilight." said Applejack. Twilight nods at her and enters the portal.

When she reached to the human world, the school was empty. Twilight knew something was wrong. She opened the door and saw the entire school being destroyed on the inside. "Hello? Is anyone here?" she shouted. But, no one answered. She kept walking around and continued searching for Sunset. "Hello? Sunset? Sunset, where are you?" she called out. She looked all over the school and no sign of Sunset Shimmer. But when she went to the gym, she saw a figure lying at the center of the room.

She ran towards the figure and it was Sunset who was unconcious and injured. "Sunset!" she shouted. Sunset coughed and begins to wake up. "Twilight?" she asked in a weak voice. "Yes, Sunset. It's me. I heard your message, are you alright?" Twilight asked. "No. Ever since that horned lady cursed me, I've been depressed. I forgot to tell you that a day after she cursed me, she came back with grey skinned men who attack the school. They destroyed everything, but the students made it out okay. But, not me. I tried to stop her with Equestian Magic, but I ended up getting hurt." Sunset explained. "Oh my gosh. Why is she after you? You have nothing to deal with her. The horned lady that cursed you and attacked the school was Maleificent." said Twilight. "So, that's her name. I can tell you faced her before." said Sunset. "I did. Now, I have to take you back to Equestria. My friends and I have been discussing about you and how we're gonna save you." said Twilight as she helps up Sunset and helps her walk all the way to the portal.

When they were about to leave, a huge breeze came in. Twilight and Sunset covered their faces from the wind. Then, a figure came out of nowhere and its revealed to be Maleficent and the Evil Queen. Twilight gasped and shouted, "Maleficent!" "Well well, if it isn't the famous Twilight Sparkle." said Maleificent. "Why are you doing this? How is it possible that you came back from the dead?" Twilight asked. "Magic, duh." said Maleificent. "We brought all of our friends back to life just to get revenge on you!" Evil Queen shouted.

"But, how come you took your revenge on Sunset and not me?" Twilight asked. "She's much easier to handle. We thought that we can take our revenge on your closest friends outside of your world. So, I cursed your friend here and destroyed this school so we can get you." Maleificent explained. "No matter how hard you try, my friends and I will defeat you! You'll see!" Twilight shouted as she uses her Equestian magic to shove them out of the way to get to the portal, taking Sunset with her.

Evil Queen and Maleificent got up and growled at the fact they escaped. "Let's go after them!" Evil Queen shouted. "No, we need them to come to us. It'll be much easier for our other friends to take revenge on them." said Maleificent as she laughs evilly.

...

When Twilight and Sunset made it back to Equestria, the girls were shocked at their injuries.

"Oh my Celestia! Are you sugarcubes alright?" Applejack asked in worrisome. "Applejack? Fluttershy? Pinkie Pie? Rarity? Rainbow Dash? How did you guys survive?" Sunset asked. "How does she recognize us? Oh, that's right. There's another us in her world." said Applejack. "How did Sunset get hurt?" Rarity asked. "I found Sunset like this and the school was destroyed by Maleificent and her minions. Speaking of Maleificent, we bumped into her and the Evil Queen." Twilight explained. "Oh goodness. That's awful." said Fluttershy.

"Hey, Rarity? Do you still have healing powers?" Pinkie asked. "Wait, Rarity has healing powers?" Sunset asked. "Yes, I do. I hope the damage of the Book of Disney didn't take my healing powers. That would be awful." Rarity replied as she heals her with her powers. Thankfully, Sunset was completely healed. She got up and walked normally. "I'm healed! I'm no longer in pain! Thank you, Rarity! Thank you!" she shouted as she hugs her friend. "I'm glad you're all better, Sunset. But, you still have that curse Maleificent gave you." said Twilight. "I know. I wish it would go away." said Sunset. "It will. You'll see." said Twilight.

"I'm sorry you have to run into Maleificent." said Fluttershy. "It's okay. At least I know what she's up to. All we have to do now is plan to go to the Disney universe." said Twilight. "We could use that portal. But, we could switch a few buttons." said Sunset. "Yeah, that's a great idea!" Pinkie shouted. "But, I think we need something Disney related to make it work." said Twilight.

Then suddenly, the Book of Disney made an unfamiliar sound. "Hey, it's the Book of Disney. I thought you said it didn't work and was completely blank." said Applejack. "It didn't, but I don't know why it's doing it." said Twilight as she picks up the book and opens it. What she saw was a surprise. She saw pictures of her and her friends spending time with the Disney characters. What's more entertaining is that the pictures move. "Oh my Celestia. It's us with our friends and our precious memories we have with them." she said. "I can't believe it did that. Is it a sign?" Pinkie asked. "I don't know. But, I'm thinking that this will help us get to the Disney universe." said Twilight. "Why don't you try it to see if it works?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Twilight puts the Book of Disney on top of the portal and its magic transformed it into a new type of portal. The mane six and Sunset were amazed at the Disney Magic. "That was incredible. I can't believe it did that." said Sunset. "Will it handle all seven of us to go in there at once?" Applejack asked. "I hope so. Are you ready, girls?" Twilight asked. The girls nodded in agreement with her. Twilight took a deep breath and stepped into the portal. Then, the others followed her footsteps.

Once inside the portal, it began changing the mane six and Sunset into human girls. But, they still have the same hair and skin like in their world. Their new Disney adventure has just begun.


	2. Welcome to the Disney Universe

When Twilight woke up from the effects of the portal, she was shocked at the fact that her friends are now human. Including herself. "What? What's going on? Why am I human? This isn't right!" she yelled at herself. Sunset heard her yell and woke up from it. "Twilight, what's with all the yelling?" she asked as she realized she's human. She gasped real loud and asked, "What did the Book of Disney do to us? We're not supposed to be human, aren't we?" "I don't know, I'm as scared as I am. The others might be scared of this as well since they don't know how to be human." said Twilight.

The others screamed at their new human bodies right when they woke up. "Girls! Girls, calm down! It's okay. We're all humans." said Twilight. "How in tarnation did this happen? I thought this only happens when we go to the human world." said Applejack. "This feels weird. Not the weird I usually do, but a different weird. This is a new weird which is driving me crazy!" Pinkie shouted. "Ugh, I don't have wings anymore. How am I supposed to fly when we fight villains?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Look at my mane. It's longer than usual. I kinda like it. And this outfit, totally matches my style." said Rarity. "Oh my. Is this new thing bad? I hope not." said Fluttershy. "We're gonna be fine, girls. I know you're scared of this human thing. But, look at me. I'm used to being human. So, let's learn how to walk like them." said Sunset.

"Oh, sure. That'll help with our situation." said Rainbow Dash. "Here. Let me help you up." said Sunset as she takes her hand and helps her up. At first, Rainbow Dash felt wobbly when she stood up and then she fell. "Come on, Rainbow Dash. Try again." said Sunset. Rainbow Dash stood up again and took a few steps. Then, she started walking without and wobbling or tripping. "Yeah, that's it. You did it." said Sunset. "And did it in ten seconds flat." said Rainbow Dash. "Come on, guys. You can do it too." said Sunset. "Well, we can't just sit our butts off all day." said Applejack as she begins to stand up and begins walking just like Rainbow Dash did. And just like that, she was walking very easily. "That's weird. Usually, it takes a while to handle stuff like this." she said. Rarity, Pinkie, and Fluttershy stood up and walked without a doubt. "You're right. It is kinda odd. Maybe it's because of the Disney Magic." said Fluttershy.

That gave Twilight an idea. "That's it. Anyone from Disney might know we were coming. So, that's why we turned into humans and we were walking so perfectly." she said. "But, you don't know why they did it. That's the problem." said Sunset. "So, you're saying we turned into humans because anybody from Disney except for the villains wanted to protect us?" Pinkie asked. "Exactly." said Twilight. "Yeah, and do we know we're at the Disney universe? I mean, I don't see any Disney characters walking by, recognizing us." said Rainbow Dash. "Um, girls? I think we are at the Disney universe. Look." said Fluttershy as she sees a sign that says, "Welcome to the Wonderful World of Disney" The girls gasped at the sign.

"I can't believe it. We're finally here." said Twilight. "It's even more awesome than I expected!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "I hope our Disney friends recognize us, even though we're humans. But, they can recognize our skin tone and hair styles." said Rarity. "I have a feeling we're gonna stay here for a while." said Applejack. "I hope the villains didn't damage this place." said Fluttershy. "Not really. It doesn't look like they touched this place yet." said Pinkie. "Probably because it's being protected by the heroes." said Twilight.

Suddenly, a van with colorful markings on it showed up in front of them.

...

The guys who were driving are Donald and Goofy.

"Well, lookie here. New Disney members." said Goofy as he looks at the girls. "Honestly Goofy? Do you do that every time we see somebody? We just met Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde last month." said Donald in annoyance. "But, look at them. They seem familiar." said Goofy. Pinkie gasped real loud and shouted, "I know you guys! Donald and Goofy!" Donald was shocked about what she said and got out of the car. "You know us? How do you know us?" he asked. "I told you they're familiar. Except the one with the red and yellow hair. Let me think of your names. Uh? Hmm." said Goofy as he begins to think. "Donald, Goofy! It's me, Twilight. Don't you recognize me or my friends?" Twilight asked.

Donald looks at Pinkie very closely and recognized her because of her hair. "Pinkie Pie?" he asked. "Yay! You remembered me!" Pinkie shouted as she hugs him. "Wow. I can't believe it's you. I haven't seen you since Christmas two years ago, but you were ponies." said Donald. "Yeah, long story." said Pinkie. "So, it really is Donald and Goofy. Good to see y'all again." said Applejack. "Applejack! Rainbow Dash! Rarity! Fluttershy! Twilight Sparkle! Oh my goodness! They're all here!" Goofy shouted as he hugs them all. "The mane six has finally arrived to our world." said Donald. "It's true. And we pretty much had to come here." said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, did you here about the villains taking revenge? They got us big time. They even cursed most of the Disney princesses." Donald explained. The mane six and Sunset gasped. "That's horrible! Why would they do that to the princesses?" Fluttershy asked. "Because they're as popular as we are. Without them, it's not the same." said Goofy. "Well, my friend Sunset Shimmer has been cursed as well." said Twilight as she gestures her friend to Donald and Goofy. "Nice to meet you, malady." said Goofy as he kissed her hand. "You're lucky you didn't get put to sleep like the princesses did." said Donald. "I know. But, I'm still scared." said Sunset.

"Well, don't ya worry. We're going to the Disney Castle and talk to Mickey about the situation." said Goofy. "That's great. Thanks for helping us out." said Twilight. "No problem. Just hang on tight cause it's gonna be a bumpy ride." said Goofy as everyone got into the car and drove to the Disney Castle.

...

When they got there, they immediately went to the throne room where Mickey and Minnie Mouse are.

"Mickey! Minnie! You would not believe who we bumped into. The mane six! And their new friend Sunset Shimmer." said Goofy. Mickey and Minnie looked at them and smiled. "Well, I'll be. Hot dog! I can't believe I'm seeing you lovely ladies at last, it seems forever." said Mickey as he shook their hands. "Is it really them? Oh my, they look so different the last time we saw them." said Minnie. "Hi Mickey! Hello Minnie! It's so good to see you too." said Twilight.

"Good to see you too. So, how did you turn into humans?" Mickey asked. "Well, we went through a portal I made to get to the Disney universe. I'm not sure why it did it though." Twilight explained. "Huh. It is very wired that the portal did that. Anyways, I'm glad you're all here. We need your help. I'm sure Donald and Goofy told you about our problem with the princesses, right." said Mickey. "They did. Every word." said Applejack. "And you said the villains cursed them and then they were put to sleep." said Rarity. "That's right. The only princesses who didn't get cursed are Merida and Elsa." said Minnie. "That's good news. Where are they?" Rainbow Dash asked. "We don't know where Merida is, but Elsa is in the chambers with the princesses. We have to keep them there so the villains won't get to them." Minnie explained. "We should probably check on her." said Twilight.

"Come on, everybody. Let's go." said Mickey.

...

They went to the chambers where eleven of the Disney princesses were in deep sleep and were put in glass coffins for protection. The mane six and Sunset gasped at the sight.

"I know it's a shock. But, that's what happened. One by one." Minnie said sadly. "Do you know how to break the curse?" Sunset asked. "Yes, we do. The princes are the only ones that can break the spell. But, they've gone missing and we can't find them anywhere." Donald explained. "Do you know where they are?" Fluttershy asked. "Well, we believe that the villains have them captive since they don't want the spell to be broken." said Goofy. "Is there a different type of love that we can use to break the spell other than true love? No family love? No friendship love?" Applejack asked. They all nodded their heads no. "Oh shoot. I can't believe what the villains are doing is getting harder by the minute." she said.

"Oh, those poor princesses. They don't deserve this fate." said Fluttershy. "Yeah. Especially Belle. She was the one I was close to the most." said Twilight. "Mulan and I were the best warriors China has ever seen!" said Rainbow Dash. "I was close to Tiana since we have a lot in common." said Applejack. "Not Rapunzel! Anybody but Punzie." Pinkie cried. "No wonder why Aurora is usually called Sleeping Beauty because she's a lot more beautiful when she sleeps." said Rarity. "I feel bad for Snow White. She always gets hurt by those who are jealous of her." said Fluttershy. "Wow. It looks like you were very close to them, aren't you." said Sunset. "Well, that's what you get for going inside the Book of Disney." said Twilight.

At the corner where Anna's glass coffin is was Elsa who was crying over the loss of her sister. The mane six saw her and walked up to her. "Is that Elsa?" Fluttershy asked. "Yes it is. She's been here for days without any sleep ever since Anna was cursed." Mickey explained. He touched her shoulder to get her attention. Elsa gasped and looked at them. She wiped her eyes and said, "Sorry Mickey. I just can't do this without Anna, she means everything to me." "It's okay, Elsa. Maybe these ladies will help you." said Mickey as he gestures the mane six and Sunset. Elsa gasped and shouted, "The mane six! Oh, I've missed you so much! But, you look different."

"Hi Elsa!" the girls shouted. "Who's this? Is this your friend?" Elsa asked, gesturing Sunset. "My name is Sunset Shimmer and I've been cursed just like the princesses." Sunset introduced. "Oh, you poor thing. Was it Maleficent?" Elsa asked. "Yes. How'd you know?" Sunset asked. "She was the one that cursed the princesses, including my sister Anna." said Elsa. "That's because she's the only one that knows how to do the spell." said Sunset. "That's right. Oh, I should've froze Hans when I had the chance!" said Elsa. "Hans? What do you mean Hans? Did something happen to him? Including his smile?" Pinkie asked. "Well, Hans was the one that lured Anna to Maleificent. He's the reason why she's like this, and I'm not sure if he did it to the others as well." Elsa explained.

"Do you know where he is?" Twilight asked. "He's at the dungeon here at the Disney Castle." said Elsa. "Yep, and we watched him real good just in case he tries to escape." said Donald. "I think we should talk to him. He probably knows where the princes are." said Twilight. "But, he's a villain." said Minnie. "I know he is, Minnie. But, he's the only villain we have in captivity and will answer every question we ask him." said Twilight.

"Then, let's give him a piece of our minds!" Pinkie shouted.

...

So, the mane six and Sunset went to the dungeon to talk to Hans. Everyone was suspicious about him, except for Sunset since she's never met him before.

Hans saw them coming into his cell and gave them an evil grin. "Well well. If it isn't the mane six. I can tell you changed your bodies, for a good matter." he said. "Shut up Hans! We know what you did and Elsa told us that!" Pinkie shouted as she tugged his shirt and growled at him. "What did she tell you?" Hans asked. "She told us that you lured Anna to Maleficent. Is it true?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, it is true. I disguised myself as a citizen wearing a mask when Anna and Elsa were shopping. I wanted Anna the most because she's a princess while her sister isn't. Maleficent wanted me to bring Anna to her. What I did was I told her about a chocolate store nearby and wanting to take her there. Elsa was concerned about this since I was a stranger. So, I had no choice but to bring both of the sisters to the trap. When I led them to a dark corner, Maleficent came out of nowhere and cursed Anna just like that. And then forced her to prick her finger on the spindle of the spinning wheel. Anna was out like a light. Maleficent thanked me for my job and then vanished. Elsa was really furious at me, so much so that she tried to freeze me. She managed to capture me and brought me here." Hans explained.

"So, did you do it to the other princesses?" Rarity asked. "No. Gaston and Shan Yu helped me out by kidnapping them and bringing them to Maleficent." Hans answered. "Well, how come they didn't take them hostage?" Rarity asked. "They didn't take them. They just left them there, tricking the other Disney characters think they're dead. But, they're not." said Hans. "And it's a good thing to. We can't break the spell without the princes, but they're missing. Do you know where they are?" Applejack asked.

"No. Jafar kidnapped them all and separated them to another villain. He didn't tell me who he gave them to or where they are." Hans explained. "Are you telling the truth?!" Pinkie shouted. "I am telling the truth. I'm not lying like last time." said Hans. "Uh, Pinkie. I think he really means it." said Applejack.

Pinkie sighed and said, "Fine, I'll let you pass for this. But, heed my warning. If you think about tricking us again, I'll be watching. Always watching."


	3. Sunset's Curse

Later on that night, Mickey calls Merlin to get rid of the curse Sunset had. But, he can only revoke the curse, not remove it. "Now, let's see here. So, the spell can happen to her anytime now, right?" he said. "Yes, Merlin. She told us she just recently got cursed by Maleficent, just like the princesses." said Mickey. "But, they were put to sleep. She cursed me to die by pricking myself on a spindle." said Sunset.

"That witch Maleficent, always have unremovable spells. I wish I could remove the spell, but I can't. Her curse is too powerful. But, I can make her sleep instead of dying." said Merlin. "So, you want me to sleep instead of dying?" Sunset asked. "That's right. And the spell will break when your true love gives you a kiss." said Merlin. "But, I'm not in love in somebody. I know it can't be a friendship love or family love." said Sunset. "I'm sorry about that. After all, Merrywhether taught me this spell a while back. Here goes nothing." said Merlin as he uses his magic wand to revoke the spell on Sunset, and it worked.

"There you go, Sunset. You're safe from dying." said Mickey. "Thanks Mickey. And thank you, Merlin." said Sunset. "Oh, it was nothing. You don't have to return me a favor. I'm just Merlin. Well, I've got to go. I need to practice more spells to stop those rubbish villains. So, ta ta." said Merlin as he disappears like a puff cloud.

...

After the cure, Sunset went to the room the mane six are staying in for a while.

"Its really nice of Mickey to create a room for us. It's simply devine." said Rarity. "I agree with Rarity, this bed is so soft and cozy. It just reminds me of home." said Fluttershy. "Yeah. I hope my family is safe and sound from the villains. At least they didn't attack Equestria. That portal we went through just shut down on us, but in a good way. We'll be home once all the villains are defeated." said Applejack. "But, it won't be ten seconds flat." said Rainbow Dash. "Well, we all know that this fight is gonna be a really long one. Probably the longest fight we've been to." said Twilight. "And we can't fight it alone." said Pinkie.

"She's right." said Sunset as she enters the room. "Oh, hey Sunset. Did Merlin remove that darn curse for ya?" Applejack asked. "He revoked the curse, which means I'll be in deep sleep instead of dying." said Sunset. "Well, that's a good thing right? But, you do need a boyfriend to kiss you in order for that spell to disappear forever." said Rarity. "I know. But, I think I've stared to like someone." said Sunset. "Really? Who?" Twilight asked. "You're gonna be mad when I tell you, but it's Hans." said Sunset.

The mane six were shocked and shouted, "WHAT?!" "That horrible monster? Sunset, what were you thinking?" Rarity asked in horror. "I'm sorry, I just feel connected to him." said Sunset. "How can you be connected to him? If you fall in love with him, he'll do something evil behind your back and pretend to like you. He did the same to Anna. I never liked Hans ever since I saw his villianous smile. Don't. Ever. Trust. His. Smile." said Pinkie as she tugs Sunset's shirt. "Ok, ok. I get it." said Sunset as she lets Pinkie let go of her shirt. "Look, Sunset. The point is we're worried about you. We just want you to be happy and we're doing our best we can to stop the curse." said Rainbow Dash.

"You know what? I'm going to talk to him. In person. I'm going to prove to you all that Hans is the right person for me and will break my curse. Whether you like it or not." Sunset shouted as she angrily leaves the room.

...

She immediately went straight into the dungeon to talk to Hans.

He saw her walking towards her and said, "Finally, someone that can set me free." "Actually, I just want to talk to you." said Sunset. "What do you want to talk about? How I got here? You've already heard that story." said Hans. "No, it's something else. Look, I've been cursed by Maleificent and." said Sunset before she was interrupted by Hans. "And what? You want me to help you? Guess what? The answer is no." said Hans. "You don't understand. I have feelings for you." said Sunset.

Hans remained silent. "You have feelings for me? Why? We just met like a few hours ago. And you know I'm a Disney villain." he said. "I know. It's just that, you suffered from the same thing I did a long time ago. I was selfish, wanting more power than anyone else, and I wanted everyone to respect me as their princess. When Twilight came, she changed my life. She made me a better person. Now, I'm here. Cursed, scared, and might sleep forever if I don't find someone to love." Sunset explained. Hans began to feel bad for her and asked, "How'd you know about me? The way I treated Anna and Elsa just to get Arendelle's throne?" "Twilight told me. She told about every Disney adventure she and her friends went to. Including facing you and the way Pinkie hates you because of your smile." said Sunset.

Hans begins to laugh like a normal person instead of a villain. "I'm sure you have very good friends." he said. "I can be your friend. I can tell you don't have any." said Sunset. "Yeah. I can't believe Maleficent abondoned me after she told me to lure Anna to her." said Hans in grief. "Hey, it's okay. She won't abandon you anymore. You're in the Disney Castle and nobody can harm you." said Sunset. "But, they locked me up." said Hans. "You'll be set free after you save me from the spell." said Sunset.

"But, your friends don't trust me. They still hate me for what I did to them and I'm still a Disney villain. Plus, I'm one of the mooted hated ones." said Hans. "I'll make them like you." said Sunset. Hans gave her a concerned look and asked, "Are you sure about that?" "I promise." said Sunset as she takes his hand. Hans smiled.

...

Later on that night, Sunset was sleeping in her own bed until she heard a whoosh sound.

She immediately woke up from it and was curious about where it came from. Her friends woke up from the sound too. "What in tarnation is that noise?" Applejack asked. "I don't know, but it sounded scary." said Fluttershy. "It better not be Maleficent. I'm always ready when there's a fight." said Rainbow Dash. "What do I do?" Sunset asked. "Stay with us until we find the sound." Twilight replied.

The whooshing sound was heard again, but this time a little louder. Fluttershy hides underneath the blankets in fear. Then, they hear an evil laughter. "Show yourself!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she searches the entire room. "We better call Mickey." said Rarity. "Good idea. I'll sound the alarm." said Pinkie as she pulls out a gong and punches it many times to make sound. But, the gong got destroyed by a green lightning. Pinkie was blown away from the explosion and crashed into a wall. "Pinkie, are you alright?" Twilight asked. "Ouch." Pinkie replied as she rubs her head.

Suddenly, Sunset was pulled away from the mane six by an unknown force. "Sunset!" Twilight shouted as she grabs her friend's hand and pulled her away from you know what. "Help me!" Sunset screamed. Applejack and Rainbow Dash tried to get rid of the unknown force that's pulling Sunset, but a zap made them go unconscious. A spindle wheel showed up out of nowhere and was pulling Sunset towards it. "Oh no, you don't." said Twilight as she and her friends pull as hard as they can.

Mickey Mouse bursted into the room and destroyed the spindle wheel with his sword. Sunset was free from the force. "You girls alright? I heard the alarm." he asked. "We're ok, for now." said Twilight. But then, the evil laughter is heard again and the figure finally showed her face. It was Maleificent. She grabbed Sunset from her friends and threatened to kill her. "Let her go! Haven't you cursed enough princesses already?!" Mickey shouted. "No. You'll never set any of the princesses free from their spell, including this little brat." said Maleficent. "You better! I can't let you do this to my friends anymore!" Mickey shouted as he charged at her, but Maleficent blocked his attack.

She pushed everyone away from her and Sunset. Sunset struggled to get out of her grip, but it was too late. Maleficent pulled out a cursed needle and pricked it into her finger. Sunset gasped and had her eyes wide open. "SUNSET!" Twilight shouted. Sunset looked at her friends for the last time before she falls into a deep sleep. Maleficent released her from her grip while her lifeless body collapsed. "Try and save your friend now. She will never have her eyes open again!" she laughed as she disappears.

The mane six and Mickey went towards Sunset's body and surrounded her. "Sunset. Oh, Sunset." said Twilight as she begins to cry. "No! No! This is not happening! No! No! NOOO!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "I can't believe it. I have failed once again to save a cursed victim." said Mickey as he covered his face. "It wasn't your fault, Mickey." said Fluttershy.

They all mourned for Sunset all night long.

...

The next morning, they put her in a coffin where she can be rested until somebody wakes her up. She was wearing a light blue dress with red roses on her chest.

Everyone remained silent during the whole thing, even when they shut to chamber door of the princesses. Twilight couldn't leave the entrance door and blamed herself for what happened last night. Her friends were worried about her and tried to comfort her. "Twilight?" Applejack asked. "She's still upset about what happened last night." said Fluttershy. Twilight sighed and said, "This is all my fault. I should've casted a spell on Maleficent when she was going to curse Sunset, but I didn't. I brought Sunset her to help her, not make her curse worse. I just." said Twilight as she drops on her knees.

Applejack went to her and hugs her in comfort. "It's okay, Twilight. We will put Sunset and the princesses out of this. Once we save them, everything will be back to normal in the Disney universe." she said. "You really think so?" Twilight asked. Applejack nodded yes. "Alright then, and I know how to break the spell." said Twilight. "And what's that?" Pinkie asked.

"We have to find the princes." Twilight replied.


	4. Beast Gone Savage

The mane six, Mickey, and Elsa are discussing about the search of the Disney princes so the spell can be broken. "Okay, girls. This is the map of all Disney locations. I'm sure we'll find the princes with this since its magical." said Mickey. "Don't you think we should use the magic mirror?" Elsa asked. "Good idea. That way I can mark where the princes are in that location." said Mickey. "But, what kind of magic mirror shall we use?" Twilight asked.

Elsa showed them a magic mirror that belonged to the Beast. "Wait, is that Beast's mirror?" Twilight asked. "Yes, Belle gave it to me before she was cursed. I don't remember what it does." Elsa explained. "I do. I've seen her do it. This mirror will show us anything. Anything we wish to see." said Twilight. "Oh, good memory." said Fluttershy. Twilight looked into the mirror and said, "Show me the nearest Disney Prince."

What she saw was the Beast locked in his own castle, roaring in pain and grief. She showed the mirror to everyone, much to their horror. "Oh my Celestia!" Applejack shouted. "How is it possible? I thought he turned back into a prince." said Rarity. "He must've been cursed like the princesses, but worse." said Rainbow Dash. "We have to save him, no matter what." said Twilight as she holds the mirror tight. "Well, we should get going then. Beast is counting on us." said Applejack.

"But, here's one problem. How do we get there? And what's the plan?" Pinkie asked. "I have a plan, I can make a ship with my ice powers." said Elsa. "And we need it to fly." said Rainbow Dash. "Good thinking. That way, our traveling to find the princes will be much easier." said Mickey. "Are you coming with us, Mickey?" Applejack asked. "I have to protect the castle and the princesses, including your friend." said Mickey. "I can come with you. I'll do it for Anna." said Elsa. "Alright, it's settled." said Twilight. "How much time do we have to find them all?" Fluttershy asked. "I don't know, but I hope it doesn't take long." said Mickey.

"I guess we're all set. Mickey, wish us luck." said Rainbow Dash. "Good luck, girls. Be very safe. If anything goes wrong, contact me or any of my friends." said Mickey as he takes Twilight's hand. "We will." Twilight replied.

...

Once they leave the Disney castle, Elsa builds a huge boat with wings out of ice.

"Wow, a flying boat made out of ice. That's so cool!" said Rainbow Dash. "Thank you. I've always liked creating something new." said Elsa. "Okay, let's see how to start this thing. I need to make sure it works." said Applejack as she went to the ship and checked every engine and every piece to make sure it's safe. "Is is safe up there?" Rarity shouted. "Yup. Just fine. Hope this thing doesn't melt because it's made out of ice." said Applejack. "Well, my ice doesn't really melt unless I really want it to." Elsa replied.

"Okay, if every thing is all set. I guess we better get going to the Beast's castle." said Twilight. "Great. I'll take the wheel." said Elsa as she and the girls hopped into the boat. "Do you know how to drive a boat?" Rarity asked. "I think so. But if anything goes wrong, I'll use my ice powers to fix whatever's broken." Elsa replied. With her magic, she caused the boat to fly in the air. The wings of the boat appeared side by side, flapping up and down. The mane six were amazed by the way it works. "Wow. I always knew this boat would be awesome!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she shakes Applejack in excitement. "And I'm kinda glad it works okay." said Applejack. "Thanks for enjoying the boat." said Elsa.

And they're off to the Beast's castle.

...

When they got there, it was the same way as it was the first time the mane six arrived at the castle. Dark, gloomy, and filled with isolation.

The boat landed in front of the palace and Twilight got off of it first. "Twilight, wait! It could be dangerous!" Elsa shouted. "The Beast is not dangerous, Elsa. I've met him before and he never harmed me. Not even once." said Twilight. "What Elsa meant to say is that the Beast might be cursed. We know he was cursed physically, but he might be cursed emotionally." Fluttershy warned. "So, shall we go inside just in case?" Rainbow Dash asked. Twilight nodded yes.

She knocked the door and it was automatically opened. They all went inside, slowly and quietly. "Hello? HELLO?!" Pinkie shouted. "Is anyone here? Lumiere? Cogsworth? Mrs. Potts? Anyone?" Twilight called. But, there was no answer. "I think we should split up." said Applejack. "Good idea, Applejack. You, me, and Fluttershy go that side of the castle. The others, go to the other side." said Twilight. "Okay, let's go." said Elsa as she leads Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie.

They looked at the library first to find Beast. "Huh, there's no one here." said Pinkie as she pulls out her flashlight from her mane. "I don't see any servants anywhere." said Rarity. "Do you think they maybe hiding?" Elsa asked. "I don't know. There's only one way to find out." said Rainbow Dash as she searched the entire room, but found no one. She shook her head no to her friends. "Oh, well. I guess we should head to the next room." said Rarity.

Twilight opened the door to the ballroom which a lot darker the last time she was there. "Are you sure we'll find Beast here?" Applejack asked. "Let's just look around, okay?" said Twilight. They looked a pruned the ballroom, and found nothing. "Nothing. All I found is claw marks which leads to the stairs." said Fluttershy. Twilight immediately saw them and followed the tracks. "Good work, Fluttershy. Now, we can find him by following these claw marks." she said.

She followed them until she bumps into the rest of the group. "Hey." said Elsa. "Did you find anyone?" Twilight asked. "Nope. Not even our friends are here." said Rainbow Dash. "And there's no sign of Beast." said Pinkie. "Well, there's one room we didn't look at." said Applejack. "And what's that?" Elsa asked. "The West Wing. That's where Beast spends most of his time doing beastly things. When we first came to the castle, Beast didn't allow us and Belle to be in that room. But, Belle got curious about that place and we ended up getting into trouble. I'm sure he's used to her being in that room right now." said Applejack.

They all went upstairs to the West Wing, but stopped at the door. "What if he doesn't recognize us?" Rarity asked. "I'm too scared to go to the West Wing." said Fluttershy. "It's alright, everyone. You don't have to do anything. I'll go in the West Wing, just for everyone's safety." said Twilight. "But what if something happens?" Pinkie asked. "I don't know. But, I'll be fine. Just wait for me and the Beast, it won't take long." said Twilight. "Whew. Good luck with that." said Applejack.

Twilight took a deep breath and opened the door to the West Wing. She went inside and closed the door behind her, leaving her friends worried.

...

Once inside, the West Wing still looks the same. Everything destroyed, curtains ripped, and broken furniture.

"Hello? Beast? Are you in here?" Twilight shouted out. But, no answer. Determined, she kept looking for him. "Beast!" she called out again. But this time, she got a response. It wasn't a response that she expected. What she heard was loud breathing coming from the darkness. "Beast? Is that you?" Twilight asked as she moved toward the darkness to get a better look.

Alas, it was the Beast emotionally wounded by the curse that's upon him. "Beast, I can't believe it's you!" Twilight shouted as she ran to him and hugs him. "Belle?" Beast asked in a weak voice. "No. It's me, Twilight." she said as she puts her hands on his face. "Twilight? You're human. How?" Beast asked. "Long story. But, I'm so glad I found you. And yes, I know what happened to you. But don't worry, we'll get you fixed." said Twilight.

"It's too late. Look at me, I'm still a monster. You should be afraid of me." Beast warned. "Why? I would never be scared of you. You're my friend and I'm going to help you save Belle." Twilight promised. "Please. Something is coming for me and I don't want you to get hurt. You should go, now!" Beast yelled. "No! I am leaving without you!" Twilight shouted. But, it was too late.

From a distance, a small blue dart aimed right on the Beast's neck and Twilight witnessed the whole thing. Who she saw at the window was a small sheep who once terrorized the city of Zootopia. She gasped and tried to help him. But suddenly, the Beast started growling at her. "Beast? Are you okay?" she asked as she backs away to the door. He kept growling until he jumped to tackle her, but she dodged the attack. Twilight made her way to the door and immediately shuts it.

"Twilight, what happened? Where's the Beast?" Rainbow Dash asked. A roar shook the entire castle as Twilight tries to keep the door shut. "He's gone savage." she said. Suddenly, Beast busted his way through the door and terrified the girls. "Uh, hi Beast. Remember us?" Pinkie asked nervously. Beast roared at her and begins chasing the girls. They screamed in horror and avoided him at all costs by climbing into the poles. "Oh my Celestia. I've never seen him go savage before in my life." said Applejack.

"Someone made him go savage, and I know who it was." said Twilight. "Who?" Elsa asked. "Do you guys remember Bellwether?" Twilight asked. The mane six gasped as she mentioned that name. "I knew it, since she is known for making predatory animals go savage with the night howlers." said Pinkie. "Well, what do we do? We can't just hide here forever." said Fluttershy.

"I know what to do." said Elsa as she stood in front of the Beast and froze him. "You froze him! How could you?" Twilight shouted as she got down and ran to the ice like Beast. "I'm sorry, I had to. It's either that or get brutally killed." said Elsa. "Now, that's over. Let's go back to the Disney Castle. I'm sure Mickey will be pretty mad at us for what happened." said Rainbow Dash. The girls nodded in agreement.

They took the frozen Beast into the flying boat and went back to the Disney Castle.

...

When they got back, Twilight explained to Mickey what happened to the Beast and why he's frozen solid.

"The Beast has gone savage?! Oh no." said Mickey as he pressed his face into his hands. "I'm so sorry, Mickey. I couldn't stop it." said Twilight. "It's not your fault, Twilight. At least we found him, and that's all it matters right now. My friends will take care of him and he'll be good as new." Mickey promised.

"So, now what? The villains probably know that we're finding the princes just to break the curse." Fluttershy asked. "She's right. And I know how to deal with this." said Rainbow Dash. "And what's that?" Mickey asked. "I think we should find the princes separately so it can quicker, easier, and faster." said Rainbow Dash. "Good plan, but it's kinda dangerous." said Applejack. "It's the only thing we got." said Twilight.

"I guess you're right." said Mickey in grief.


	5. Rescue by Land and Sea

After a long discussion about finding the princes separately, Mickey was worried the most out of everyone in the room. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I don't want you all to get hurt or worse. I'll be the worst leader the Disney universe has ever seen if I let you go unprotected." he said. "You're not a bad leader, Mickey. You're just scared of what's going on and don't know what to do about it. Don't worry, my friends and I have faced a lot of terrible things before. Even a lot worse than the princesses being cursed and villains taking over your world. That's why we're all here. To help you and all of your friends." Twilight explained.

Mickey sighed in grief and said, "Please be careful when you find them. All of you. You need some weapons in order to protect yourselves. Come, follow me." He leads the mane six to a room where he keeps his weapons just for emergencies. The mane six were amazed at all of the cool stuff Mickey has. "Wow. These weapons look so awesome!" Rainbow Dash squealed. "I know, right. I kept this box for you all for so long just in case you come into my world. Now, it's the perfect time to give them to you." said Mickey as he brings out a long purple box that had their cutie marks on them and opens it.

The girls gasped in awe as they saw their weapons. "Oh my gosh. They're all amazing. But, which one is which?" said Twilight. "Good question, Twilight. I know what your weapon is. It's this wand right here. I heard that you're good with spells during adventures. So, this wand can help you cast any spell like you do in Equestria." Mickey explained as he gives her the wand. Twilight holds the wand in awe and asked, "Do I have to say Bibbity Bobbity Boo?" "Yes." Mickey replied. "I always knew you could get something magical." said Fluttershy. "Oh, Fluttershy. I have just the weapon for you. It's not much, but it'll really help." said Mickey as he gives her an animal bell. "A bell? What do I do with a bell?" Fluttershy asked in confusion. "It's not just any bell, it's an animal bell. You can call any animal around you and will do what you say. I'm giving this to you because I know you're great with animals." Mickey explained. "Really? Thank you." said Fluttershy. "Huh, just don't know why you don't have one at home." said Applejack. "Applejack, you'll do amazing with this weapon. It matches your style." said Mickey as he gives her a magic rope. "A rope! Cool. I know how to handle this weapon. And I have a feeling you put some magic stuff into it." said Applejack. "I did. When you use this rope, it'll make you stronger than anyone you face. You can take down your enemy in seconds with this." Mickey explained. "Whoa, I always wanted to be the strongest out of all of them." said Applejack. "I agree. It totally matches your style." said Rarity. "You sure have good fashion senses, Rarity. That's why I wanted you to have this." said Mickey as he gives her a purple diamond shaped necklace. "Oh, Mickey. It's so nice, but it doesn't do anything." said Rarity. "Actually, it does. When you use it, you can hypnotize your enemies by commanding what you want them to do for you. Also, it helps change your outfits. Just think of an outfit and then in seconds you see yourself wearing it." Mickey explained. "Oh, this might be the best necklace I've ever had. It even matches my cutie mark." said Rarity. "My turn!" Pinkie shouted. "That's right, Pinkie. And your weapon is this." said Mickey as he gives her a huge lollipop. "A lollipop! But, it's not a weapon. It's candy." said Pinkie. "Technically, it is. This lollipop never breaks when you use it. Try using it as a hammer. A really big strong unbreakable hammer." said Mickey. "Oh, I like that." said Pinkie. "Hey, what about me?" Rainbow Dash asked imaptaintly. "Rainbow Dash, I'll never forget about you. In fact, yours is the best out of all of them." said Mickey as he gives her a lightsaber. Rainbow Dash gasped in excitement and asked, "You're giving me a lightsaber? That is so awesome!" She lights it up and it turned pure green. "Wow, Mickey's right. Your weapon is the best out of all of us." said Twilight. "Actually, I want all of you to have lightsabers." said Mickey as he gives each of the girls a lightsaber. Twilight gets a blue one, Pinkie gets a blue one as well, Applejack and Fluttershy get green lightsabers just like Rainbow Dash, and Rarity gets a purple one. "Mickey, you don't have to give all of us lightsabers." said Applejack. "Well, I just wanted all of you to be safe." said Mickey.

"We'll be safe, Mickey. I promise." said Twilight. "Ok, but one more thing. I need to give you these phones." said Mickey as he gives each of the girls a cell phone to keep in contact. "What is this?" Rarity asked. "It's a cell phone. Just to keep in contact with each other or one of you has found a prince." Mickey explained. "Good thinking, Mickey. Just in case something bad happens to one of us." said Applejack. "Yep. Okay then, I think you're all set. Ready to go. But be careful and make sure to call me if you find a prince or case of emergancy." said Mickey. "But, what about Elsa?" Pinkie asked. "She changed her mind about going with guys since the incident with Beast." Mickey answered. "Thanks for the weapons, Mickey. They're so awesome!" said Rainbow Dash. "Your welcome. And I wish you all good luck." said Mickey.

"We will." said Twilight as she and her friends leave the castle.

...

The mane six are preparing themselves to go to different locations at the Disney universe.

"Do you think we'll know where we're all going?" Applejack asked. "I don't really know. Do you think we should ask the magic mirror again?" Fluttershy asked. "Probably not since we're on our own." said Twilight. "So, is everybody ready to do this independently?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I think so. I'm gonna miss you guys." said Twilight.

"We will too, Twilight. Remember what Mickey said, call us if anything happens." said Rainbow Dash as she leaves the entrance gate and off to her mission. "See ya around, sugar cube." said Applejack as she leaves as well, but goes to a different direction. "Bye, Twilight!" said Pinkie as she grabs a piece of balloon, blows it up, and then flies away up in the air. "Don't worry, dear. Everything will be just fine." said Rarity as she finds a sparkling carriage. She uses her necklace and commands it to move all by itself. She climbs into it and moves automatically. "Goodbye, Twilight. I hope someone will protect you from the dangers of the villains." said Fluttershy as she rings her animal bell to summon an animal. The animal was a huge stag who greets her gently. She hopped on and rode off.

Twilight takes a deep breath before walking away from the Disney Castle and off to an adventure all by herself.

...

She kept walking and walking until she finds herself on a beach. Twilight sighed in exhaustion and asked herself, "How am I supposed to find a prince here?" She sat down on the sand to give herself some rest.

Suddenly, Flounder and Sebastian popped out of the water and saw Twilight. "Hey, Sebastian. Look. It's Twilight Sparkle." said Flounder. "Oh my goodness, it is. But, she looks like a human. Maybe she'll help us save Prince Eric." said Sebastian. They both swam towards her and called out her name. Twilight sat up and looked around. "Hello?" she called out. "Twilight! Down here! It's me, Sebastian!" Sebastian shouted. Twilight looked down and saw Sebastian and Flounder.

"Flounder! Sebastian! I can't believe it's you guys!" Twilight shouted. "It's very good to see you, Twilight. But, we need your help." said Sebastian. "Yeah, Prince Eric is trapped under the sea by Ursula because she knew that he's going to save Ariel from her curse. Don't worry, he's still alive." Flounder explained. Twilight gasped and asked, "Eric is under the sea? Do you know where he is?" "Yes. He's in Ursula's lair, trapped in a really big crystal ball." Sebastian explained. "Well, there's no time to lose. We have to go there and get Eric out." said Twilight.

"But, you can't breathe underwater. How are you going to get there without drowning?" Flounder asked. Twilight thought about it and then had herself an idea. "I'll turn myself into a mermaid." she said. "And, how are you going to do that?" Sebastian asked. "Like this. Bibbity Bobbity Boo!" Twilight shouted to the wand as she transformed into a mermaid. She now wears a pink bikini with a purple tail that has her cutie mark on it. Flounder and Sebastian were amazed at her magic. "Wow, that is amazing." said Flounder. "This will really help us save Eric. Come on, let's go under the sea." said Sebastian.

So, Twilight follows Ariel's friends to the sea and rescue Eric from the tentacles of Ursula.

...

The trio swam deep into the ocean to find Ursula's lair.

"How much further?" Twilight asked. "Just a little further. But don't worry, I know where it is." said Sebastian as he leads her to their destination. Flounder was shaking like crazy since he's so nervous about encountering Ursula again. "It's okay, Flounder. Everything's going to be fine." said Twilight. "Yeah, right. What if we get caught?" Flounder asked. "I don't know, but I'll think of something." said Twilight.

Once they reached their destination, Sebastian and Flounder were already frightened because they know what's in there. Twilight takes a deep breath and said, "Here goes nothing. If you two don't want to go in there, that's fine. You can stay here." "But, you'll get hurt." said Flounder. "I won't. I promise. I'll be right back." said Twilight as she went inside the lair armed and ready.

She swimmed very carefully not to wake up the creatures or make any sound whatsoever. "Eric? Eric, where are you?" she whispered. But, no answer. Instead, she gets a greeting from Ursula. "Well well well, what do we have here? Twilight Sparkle, is it." she said. "Bibbity Bobbity Boo!" Twilight immediately shouted as she aims her wand at the sea witch, turning her into ice. "Huh, I thought only Elsa could do that." she muttered to herself.

"Twilight?" Eric asked from the big crystal ball. "ERIC! I can't believe I found you!" said Twilight. "How did you find me?" Eric asked. "Ariel's friends told me of what happened. Every word." Twilight answered. "Thank goodness." said Eric. "Bibbity Bobbity Boo!" Twilight shouted as her wand makes the crystal ball disappear, setting Prince Eric free. They immediately went up to shore in order for Eric to get some air. Flounder and Sebastian followed them.

Once they went to the sandy beach, everybody was exhausted. "Thanks, Twilight. I owe you." said Eric. "No problem. I better call Mickey to tell him I found you. Bibbity Bobbity Boo." said Twilight as she transformed back into a human and got her cell phone to call Mickey.

"Hello?" Mickey asked. "Mickey, it's Twilight. Listen, I found Prince Eric in the ocean who was being held hostage by Ursula. I managed to save him from her tentacles." said Twilight. "That's great. Quick, bring him to the Disney Castle. He'll be much safer there." said Mickey. "How's Beast?" Twilight asked. "Still frozen solid." Mickey answered. "Ok then. Anyways, I will take him to the Disney Castle." said Twilight. "Hot dog! I'll see you there!" said Mickey as he hung up.

"What did he say?" Eric asked. "I have to take you to the Disney Castle." said Twilight. "Good idea. I have a feeling Ariel is there where she is being protected safely by Mickey and his friends." said Eric. "That's right. Now, let's go. Bibbity Bobbity Boo!" said Twilight as she teleports herself and Eric back to the Disney Castle.

...

In a desert, Rainbow Dash has been walking for so long thats she had gotten herself tired. "So much for ten seconds flat." she muttered to herself.

And then, she immediately realized she's lost. "Wait, where am I? I shouldn't be here. Maybe I should turn around." she said before she was stopped by two guards. "Hold it right there!" they shouted. "Hey, what gives?!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "Straight to the dungeon with you, Rainbow Dash." said the guard. "How'd you know my name? I don't know you two." Rainbow Dash asked. "Because I know why you're here, Rainbow Dash." said the guard as he changed his voice and transformed into his true form. It was Jafar.

"Jafar?!" Rainbow Dash asked. "That's right. And I heard you and your friends are on a quest to find the princes, including that street rat. Don't worry about him, he's doing just fine." said Jafar. "What did you do to Aladdin? You better let him go or else!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she brings out her lightsaber. Jafar laughed evilly and said, "Acutally, I'm planning to execute him sometime this evening. It would be a great pleasure to be my guest." "Like I said, let him go!" Rainbow Dash demanded again. "I'm afraid not. I guess I have no choice but to forcefully take you with me back to Agrabah." said Jafar as he grabs her lightsaber and tied her up with his magic.

"What is this? Let me go!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "Hey, a deals a deal. Come, we mustn't be late for the execution." said Jafar as he grabs Rainbow Dash and takes her to Agrabah where he has Aladdin captive.

...

Rainbow Dash struggled as she tried to get out of the ropes in the dungeon. "I gotta get out of here! I gotta save Aladdin." she said to herself as she bites into the ropes.

"Rainbow Dash?" Genie asked. "Who's there?" Rainbow Dash asked. "It's me, Genie. Over here, in the dark." said Genie as he comes out in the dark to reveal himself trapped in a tiny ball. "Genie? Oh my gosh, what happened to you?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Jafar did. He had everyone captive, including Al." said Genie. "He's going to kill Aladdin tonight." said Rainbow Dash. Genie gasped and said, "We have to save him, but we're still trapped here." "There's gotta be a way. Aladdin needs to save Jasmine from her curse." said Rainbow Dash.

Suddenly, Iago appeared from the window to help them out. "Hey, psst. Up here." he said as he flew down. "Iago? What are you doing here?" Rainbow Dash asked in concern. "Rescuing you, of course. I was pretending to be Jafar's sidekick so I can figure out what he's planning." Iago explained. "Do you think you can get us outta here?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Sure. Just let me untie these ropes here and you're good to go." said Iago as he unites Rainbow Dash and she's set free. "I'm free. Thanks, Iago." she said. "No problem." said Iago. He also freed Carpet who was chained.

Rainbow Dash grabs Genie's ball and breaks it, setting him free. "Yes, I am invincible! Now, let's go save Al!" Genie shouted. So, they all escaped the dungeon to save Aladdin from getting killed.

...

They ran straight to the throne room where they saw Aladdin on his knees chained with Jafar in front of him. "Now, street rat. It's time to say goodbye to your precious life and you will never see Princess Jasmine ever again." said Jafar as he raises his sword to kill him.

"NOOO!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she grabs her lightsaber and slashes the sword in half. "What?! Impossible!" Jafar yelled. "Rainbow Dash?" Aladdin asked. "Hey, Al." said Rainbow Dash. Jafar growled and said, "I had enough of you fools!" He blasted a ball of fire them, but Genie defended them by shielding them. "Uh oh, time to go." he said as he made all of them disappear.

Genie took them far away from Agrabah and Jafar. "There, that should do it." he said. Aladdin is no longer chained and hugs Rainbow Dash. "Thank you so much, Rainbow Dash. I would've been dead if it weren't for you." he said. "No problem. Now, all you gotta do is save Jasmine." said Rainbow Dash. "That's right, she's at the Disney Castle. We better go there just to be on the safe side." said Iago. "That's what I was thinking. I better call Mickey." said Rainbow Dash as she brings out her cell phone to call Mickey.

"Hello?" Mickey asked. "Hey, Mickey. It's Rainbow Dash. I just rescued Aladdin from being executed by Jafar, he's doing just fine. We were just on our way to the Disney Castle." said Rainbow Dash. "Good, bring him in." said Mickey as he hung up. "Alright, let's go!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "You have no idea how much I miss Jasmine." said Aladdin. "Don't worry, you'll see her." said Rainbow Dash. "Hurry, we must get a move on. Jafar might be after us." said Genie. "He's right, we should get going." said Aladdin.

So, Aladdin and Rainbow Dash got on Carpet with Genie and Iago as they fly back to the Disney Castle.


	6. More Princes Rescued

It's been a few hours since Rarity has been in her carriage. "I wonder where this carriage is taking me. Better somewhere I can find a prince." she said to herself. Then suddenly, it stopped moving. Rarity fell out of her seat as it made a sudden stop. "What in Equestria? Why did it stop?" she asked herself as she got out of the carriage.

The carriage stopped because of the huge gate guarding a castle. But, it's not just any castle, it's the one Cinderella lives in with her prince. Rarity gasped and said, "The carriage led me here? That means Prince Charming is in there. I've got to get in." She looked up to see if there were any guards on the gateway, but surprisingly, there isn't a single one. "That's strange, there's no guard on duty. Oh well, I guess I have to go in there myself." she said as she brings out her lightsaber to cut through the gate.

Once she succeeded, she went through the burnt hole and ran towards the entrance of the castle. What she hears is music coming from the ballroom, which means there's a celebration going on. "No wonder why there aren't any guards on duty. There's a ball going on in there. Well, I guess I have to look my best." she said as she uses her necklace to transform her outfit into a beautiful teal ballgown. She twirled in glee as her gown sparkled. "Perfect. Absolutely perfect." she said as she went inside the castle.

Rarity went straight to the ballroom to find Prince Charming. What she found was the unthinkable. Everyone in the ballroom had glowing green eyes like they're hypnotized. "Oh my. What ever happened to everyone?" she asked herself as she looked around. The only people who weren't hypnotized are Anastasia and Drizella. Rarity saw them and tried to act like everyone else. "Hey, that one with the purple hair looks familiar." said Anastasia. "Yeah, she might be one of the members of the mane six. Shall we get her and bring her to mother?" Drisella asked. "Yes, let's bring her to mother." said Anastasia as she and her sister went towards Rarity and grabs her.

"DONT YOU DARE LAY YOUR HANDS ON RARITY!" she yelled at the sisters. They both tried to run away, but she caught them with her necklace. "Oh, hi Rarity. Nice dress you've got there." said Anastasia. "Why thank you. But, do you think it's rude to touch your guest without permission? I'm sure your mother taught you two manners." said Rarity. "Uh, we were just taking you to see her. She'll be very glad that you've come to our party." said Drizella. "Oh, really? It would be nice to see her, and I have a feeling she's hiding something. So, please take to her." said Rarity. The sisters stammered like they don't know what to do.

Rarity got impatient with them and uses her necklace to command them. "You will take me to your mother and don't touch me with your filthy hands." she said. "We will take you to our mother and not touch you with our filthy hands." the sisters said. "And you will treat me like a lady." said Rarity. "And we will treat you like a lady." said the sisters as they lead her to where Lady Tremaine is.

"I love this thing." said Rarity as she looks at her necklace.

...

The room where Lady Tremaine is is one of the biggest rooms in the entire castle. The sisters opened the door for Rarity and there she was siting on the Kings throne.

"Oh, it looks like we have a guest. Thank you for bringing her in, girls." she said to her daughters, but they said nothing. "You should know why I'm here. Where is Prince Charming? I know you're hiding him somewhere in the castle." Rarity demanded. "Since when am I going to tell you where he is? He's perfectly fine, and he doesn't need Cinderella anymore." said Lady Tremaine. Rarity gasped and said, "You tell me where he is right now or so help me I will do my very worst towards you!"

"Are you certain about that? Because I've got my own worst." said Lady Tremaine as she brings up a magic wand and zaps at Rarity, but she dodges the attack from her lightsaber. "Where did you get that magic wand?" Rarity asked. "Oh, just stole it from the Fairy Godmother. It wasn't that hard to take it from her. You should've seen her weeping when I told her about Cinderella." Lady Tremaine explained. "Alright, looks like I have to do this the hard way." said Rarity. "And what's that, my dear?" Lady Tremaine asked.

Rarity immediatley uses her necklace to command Lady Tremaine. "You will tell me where Prince Charming is." she demanded. "I will tell you where Prince Charming is. He's in his chambers." said Lady Tremaine. "You will tell me what you did to Fairy Godmother and where she is." Rarity demanded. "I will tell you what I did to Fairy Godmother and where she is. I locked her in the dungeon, leaving her powerless." said Lady Tremaine. "And you will give me the wand and never leave this room." said Rarity. "I will give you the wand and never leave this room." said Lady Tremiane as she gives Rarity the magic wand.

"Thank you." she said as she leaves the room and locks it shut. Then, she ran towards the dungeon to rescue Fairy Godmother. She woke up from the sound of a lightsaber breaking through the door. "Who is it?" she asked. "It's Rarity. I'm here to rescue you and the prince." said Rarity. "Oh, thank you Rarity. You have no idea how long I have been here." said Fairy Godmother. "Here's your wand back. You probably need it." said Rarity as she gives her the magic wand. "Oh, thank you dearie. But, what about the prince?" Fairy Godmother asked. "I was just about to rescue him. Let's go." said Rarity as she and Fairy Godmother leave the dungeon and off to Prince Charming's chambers.

When they got there, the doors were shut. Rarity had to use her lightsaber to break through. Once the door is opened, she saw Prince Charming laying unconscious beside his bed. Rarity and Fairy Godmother gasped in horror and ran to his side. "What happened to him? We've got to fix him." said Rarity. "Don't worry, my dear. I'll fix the prince. Bibbity Bobbity Boo!" said Fairy Godmother as casts her wand on Prince Charming.

Then, he began to wake up. "Where am I? And who are you?" he asked. "Pardon me, Prince Charming. But, I do suppose we've met before. I am Rarity and I will be your rescuer. I'm sure Cinderella told you about me and my friends helping her." said Rarity. "Nice to meet you, Rarity and thank for saving me from this horrid nightmare. This old lady put me out and I was surrounded by my worst fears." said Prince Charming. "Well, not to worry my prince. We are off to save your beloved Cinderella." said Rarity.

"We'll be there in no time. Bibbity Bobbity Boo!" said Fairy Godmother as she teleports herself along with Rarity and Prince Charming back to the Disney Castle.

...

Pinkie Pie has been hanging onto her balloon, looking for somewhere to land. "I'm trying to figure out if this place is familiar or not." she said to herself. Her balloon suddenly pops and falls into the trees.

She hangs on tight to the branch and takes deep breaths. "I didn't expect my landing to be like this." she said. She calms down and got down from the tree. "Where am I?" she asked. Pinkie walked around the forest to figure out where she is. When she pushed a bush out of the way, she realized she's in the kingdom of Corona. Pinkie gasped in excitement and said, "I can't believe it! I'm in the kingdom Rapunzel and Eugene lives. That means I'll find Eugene here! Yippee!"

She went straight into the village to find him. While looking, she saw the villagers looking sad because of Rapunzel being missing. "I guess things aren't the same without Punzie." she said as she keeps looking for Eugene. She looked in every place in the kingdom, even the dungeons, but couldn't find him. "Oh, Eugene. Where are you?" she asked herself. She saw the sign of a duckling and got an idea where he might be. "That's it. He might be at The Snuggly Duckling. Perfect place to hide, actually." she said.

So, Pinkie went back to the forest and went to The Snuggly Duckling. When she got there, there was no one. "Hello? Eugene? Anyone?" she called out. But, no reply. The door was suddenly shut and then came a "psst". Pinkie looked around to find the sound. "Psst. Hey, pink one. Down here." a voice said, coming from behind a bar inside a secret passage way. She opened it and it was revealed to be the hooked thug who stayed behind. "Mr. Hook Hand? What are you doing here?" Pinkie asked.

"Same as you. What are you doing here? This is too dangerous for you to be here." said Hook Hand. "Well, I'm sorry. I'm just looking for Eugene. Have you seen him?" Pinkie asked. "I don't know where he is, to be very honest. Ever since Rapunzel got cursed, Eugene never came back to Corona to look for her. The last time I heard from him is that he searched at Rapunzel's old tower first. I don't know what happened to him after that." Hook Hand explained. "The tower! That's it! I have to search there!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Wait, you'll need someone to watch over you during your journey." said Hook Hand. "Really? Who?" Pinkie asked. Hook Hand whistled in the tunnel and out came Maximus. "Maximus!" Pinkie shouted as she hugs the horse. Maximus hugs her back. "Don't worry, Hook Hand. I'll be safe and sound when I find Eugene, and I promise that Corona will be happy again once the villains are gone." Pinkie promised. "I hope so. Be careful out there." said Hook Hand.

"I will. I promise. Let's go, Maximus!" said Pinkie as she hops on Maximus and off to the tower. Hook Hand waves goodbye at her.

...

When Pinkie and Maximus made it to the tower, there were two guards blocking the entrance way.

Maximus snorted at them in anger. "Not to worry, Maximus. I got it all under control." said Pinkie as she hops off of the horse and went towards the guards. "Halt!" the guards warned. Maximus puts his hooves in worrisome as he watches Pinkie. She brings out her huge lollipop and whacks them one by one. "That's how it's done. Since these guards are here, that means Eugene is in there and whoever has him captive. I need my cannon." she said as she backs away from the tower to get a close aim.

She brought out her party cannon from her hair and puts herself in there. "Fire at will, Maximus!" Pinkie yelled from the cannon. Maximus nervously pressed the button to send Pinkie high in the air and went straight through the window. He sighed in relief as she made it safely. Now, all he has to do now is to watch over the tower.

Pinkie looked around the tower to find Eugene, but it was too dark. So, she pulled out her lightsaber to get some light. "Eugene? Eugene? Where are you?" she called out. "Pinkie?" Eugene asked in a weak voice. "Eugene? Oh my gosh, it is you!" Pinkie shouted. She found Eugene tied up and looked awful liked he hadn't eaten or drank anything for days. She ran towards him and hugged him. "I really missed you, Pinkie. You look really different." said Eugene as he started to cough. "Oh, you poor thing. Don't worry, I'll get you outta here and make you all better." said Pinkie as she uses her lightsaber to set him free and helps him up.

"Good thing Gothel didn't hear that." said Eugene. "Gothel? She held you captive?" Pinkie asked. "Yep, she knew I loved Rapunzel and used my love to make her young again. I don't know how she does it." Eugene explained. "Me either. Let's just go without a sound." said Pinkie as she and Eugene made it to the window where Maximus is waiting. "Alright, Maximus. Ready to catch him?" she shouted. Maximus neither in reply. Eugene carefully went to the window and jumped off. Maximus immediately caught him with his back and neighed at Pinkie by telling her to jump as well. "Don't worry, I'm coming." Pinkie shouted before she was grabbed by Gothel. "Pinkie!" Eugene shouted.

"You dare take away my prisoner without my permission." Gothel growled. "And you dare to make the kingdom by taking away Rapunzel and forced Eugene to go find her. How about that?" Pinkie growled back. Gothel had enough of her foolishness and threatened to stab her with a knife. Pinkie screamed and defended herself with her lollipop, accidentally knocking out Gothel. "Oops. Oh, well." said Pinkie as she jumped off the window and landed softly thanks to her skirt.

Eugene was taking deep breaths like he's suffering. "Eugene. You look really awful. Here, have a cupcake." said Pinkie as she gives him a pink sprinkled cupcake. "Thanks, Pinkie." said Eugene as he eats it. "We have to take you to the Disney Castle. Punzie is already there." said Pinkie. "Wait, Rapunzel has been in the Disney Castle this whole time and nobody told me?" Eugene asked. "Don't know why. Probably because of the villains spying on them." said Pinkie. "I need to see her again." said Eugene. "You will. I'll call Mickey to tell him that we're on our way." said Pinkie as she got her phone and calls Mickey.

"Hello?" Mickey called. "Mickey, we got ourselves an emergancy! I found Eugene, but he doesn't look good at all." said Pinkie. "That's great you found him. Quick, bring him in. He'll probably need a check up." said Mickey. "Okey dokey loki! I'll be right there." said Pinkie as she hung up.

She hopped onto Maximus and told him, "Let's go to the Disney Castle!" And they're off.

...

Fluttershy roamed into the magical forest with a deer she's riding on. When she got to a familiar place, she stopped. "It looks like I've been here before." she said to herself as she got off the deer and it ran off.

She walked around the beautiful forest and finds herself surrounded by colorful leaves. "No wonder this place is familiar. This is Pocahontas' forest. That means I can find John Smith, but I thought he went back to London." she said. Suddenly, she hears rustling from the bushes and immediately hides up in the tree. The figure who was in the bushes is Thomas, John Smith's best friend. Fluttershy gasped as she saw her friend, but she's nervous about reuniting with him. She saw him going underneath the tree, the same one she's hiding in.

When Thomas looked up to think, he immediately saw Fluttershy. She screamed out loud and fell form the other side. Thomas ran towards her to check if she's okay. "Are you ok?" he asked. Fluttershy turned around to see him and Thomas immediately recognized her. "Fluttershy? Is that you?" he asked. "Hi Thomas." said Fluttershy in a shy tone. Thomas hugged her tight and said, "I can't believe it's you. But, you're not a pony. You're human, just like me." "Long story. I came here to find John Smith. Have you seen him?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes, I have. He's in the village with the Indians. They've been protecting him ever since the villains have been capturing the princes." Thomas explained. "Oh, that's wonderful. I'm sure you've been protecting him as well." said Fluttershy. "You can say that." said Thomas. "Yay." said Fluttershy. "I'm sure you want to see him since you're looking for him. I'll take you to the village, if that's okay." said Thomas. "I would be glad if you take me to the village." said Fluttershy.

Thomas takes her by the hand and leads her to the village.

...

When they got there, the villagers were curious to see her. "Um, Thomas. Why are they looking at me?" Fluttershy asked in worrisome. "They're probably curious about you. They haven't seen you in a while." Thomas explained.

They saw John Smith playing with the children and walked towards him. "John! Look who came to find you!" Thomas called. John Smith turned around and saw Fluttershy. "Fluttershy? I can't believe it's you! Come here, you." he said as he hugs her. "Oh, John Smith. I'm so glad I found you here safe and sound. You're lucky you didn't get kidnapped." said Fluttershy. "Well, I escaped from the villains who tried to. The Indians realized what I've been going through, so they let me stay here for a while." John Smith explained. "That's good. Listen, I'm here to help you save Pocahontas from her curse." said Fluttershy. "Really? I was wondering what happened to her after she got cursed. Where is she?" John Smith asked. "She's at the Disney Castle." Fluttershy answered. "Well, we don't have a minute to lose. Let's go there and free Pocahonats from her curse." said John Smith.

As they were about to leave, they hear loud drums. Meaning that there's danger nearby. John Smith, Fluttershy, and Thomas looked to see what's going on. They saw Governor Ratcliffe and his army of British men here to capture John Smith. "Oh no, they found me." he said. "Who?" Fluttershy asked. "It's Ratcliffe, he's been after me for a long time." John Smith answered. "It looks like they're preparing for battle." said Thomas. "But, they're going to lose their lives." said Fluttershy. "Well, there's gotta be another way to defeat them." said John Smith. Fluttershy had herself and idea. "Yes, there is." she said.

She bravely stood between the Indians and the British. They were wondering what she's doing. She took a deep breath as she brings out her animal bell and rings it really loud. What she did was to summon a really big grizzly bear, so mighty that it cannot be killed. The bear stood behind her and let's out a roar. Fluttershy summoned the bear to attack Ratcliffe and his men, which it did. While it was attacking, the Indians cheered for her as she ran towards them. "Good job, Fluttershy. How did you manage to summon a bear that big?" Thomas asked. "With this bell." said Fluttershy.

"That's a pretty good distraction, Fluttershy. Now, we can go to the Disney Castle." said John Smith. "Right." said Fluttershy. Thomas tapped her shoulder to say goodbye. "I hope I'll get to see you again." he said. "You will, I promise. You'll probably visit me at the Disney Castle. How about that?" said Fluttershy. "Yeah, that sounds great. Goodbye, Fluttershy." said Thomas. "Goodbye, Thomas." said Fluttershy as she kissed him on the cheek.

After the goodbye, Fluttershy and John Smith are off to the Disney Castle.

...

Applejack has been walking for far too long. She stopped where there is water, and lots of it. "I'm used to walking all the time. Maybe I did it too much." she said to herself as she rubs her feet.

While she was relaxing, a shadow grabbed her shadow and dragged her to wherever it's taking her. Applejack screamed and tried to set herself free. She even tried to use her lightsaber, but it cut off a branch instead of the shadow. She kept on screaming until a blast of light made the shadow vanish and let's go of her. Applejack was glad that she's set free, but falls into the water and got wet. The person who saved her was none other than Mama Odie. "Looks like I did it again." she said. "Mama Odie?" Applejack asked in curiosity. Mama Odie recognized her and said, "Well, if it isn't Miss Apple. Why don't you come inside so we can talk?" "That'll be great. Thank you." said Applejack as she went to her house.

There, she got herself dried and cleaned up. "So, I've heard you're looking for Prince Froggy." said Mama Odie. "Uh, yeah. Since I'm in the bayou, that means I can find him. Do you know where he is?" Applejack asked. "Well, let's ask the gumbo pot. It'll tell you." said Mama Odie as she uses her magic through the gumbo pot to figure out where Prince Naveen is. "Whatya got?" she asked. The gumbo reveals Naveen in his frog form trapped in a cage and is at Dr. Facilier's lair. "Oh my Celestia! I've got get over there and save him!" Applejack yelled.

"Then, go! Save the frog prince! Save us all!" Mama Odie shouted. "I will. Thank you, Mama Odie!" Applejack shouted as she ran out of the house to save Naveen.

...

She ran as fast as she can from the town to Tiana's restaurant to Dr. Facilier's lair. "You're gonna get it now, shadow man." she muttered as she went inside.

Once she got in, she felt really nervous. "Come on, Applejack. You can do this. Just find Naveen and get outta here." she muttered to herself. She looked around the room to find him, even the one where Dr. Facilier summons voodoo demons. But luckily, she found him in the center. "Naveen!" Applejack shouted. "Applejack! So good to see you and thank you for saving me." said Naveen. "Good to see you to. Now, let's get out of here before Dr. Facilier finds us." said Applejack as she unlocks the cage and has the prince on her shoulder.

They managed to get out of the lair with no problem. "Phew, that was a close one." said Naveen. "Me too, here I thought we were gonna get caught. But, we didn't. Now, we have to get to the Disney Castle and fix you up." said Applejack. But suddenly, she was grabbed once again by the shadows and this time Dr. Facilier had her in his clutches. "Let me go!" she yelled. "Since when I'm going to do that? You tried to have my plan fail and you know what happens when my plans fail. I suffer the consequences from my friends on the other side." Dr. Facilier explained. "Well, I'm sorry. Just let me go or else." said Applejack. "Or else what?" Dr. Facilier asked. "This." Applejack replied as she got released somehow and uses her role to tie up the witch doctor with all her might. She then punched him in the head, knocking him out.

Naveen cheered for her as she defeated Dr. Facilier. "Way to go, Applejack. You're stronger than you look." he said. "Thanks to this rope here. Now, it's time for you to reunite with your true love." said Applejack. "Oh, Tiana. The restaurant isn't the same without her." said Naveen. "And we're gonna fix it, right." said Applejack. "Right, let's go." said Naveen.

So, Applejack and Naveen are off to the Disney Castle.


	7. Recovery and Betrayal

Mickey and his friends waited anxiously for the mane six to arrive with the princes. When they saw a door being opened, they saw Twilight and Eric being soaking wet. "Twilight! You found Prince Eric." said Mickey. "Yep, and I found him under the sea." Twilight replied. "At least I didn't drown." said Eric.

Then, Rainbow Dash arrived with Aladdin, Genie, and Iago. "Hey, Rainbow Dash! I can't believe you've found Aladdin." said Twilight. "And did it in ten seconds flat. Don't worry, Aladdin's fine." said Rainbow Dash. "Thanks to this little speeder." said Aladdin. Then, Rarity showed up in a carriage with Prince Charming and Fairy Godmother. "Rarity!" Twilight and Rainbow Dash shouted. "You found Cinderella's prince, and her Fairy Godmother." said Minnie. "It was nothing really. Just don't know why the villains would treat such royalty like plastic dolls." said Rarity. "I think I should help you with the villain problems. Is that alright?" Fairy Godmother asked. "Of course you can. It'll be very nice if you do." said Mickey. Out of nowhere, Pinkie Pie bursted into the room with Maximus and Eugene shouting, "Emergency! Out of the way! Emergency!" "Pinkie, what's going on? Is that Eugene you just found?" Twilight asked. "Yes, and he's really sick." said Pinkie. "Don't worry, Pinkie. I'll help you get him to the medical room." said Daisy as she helps Pinkie take Eugene away. Then, Fluttershy arrives with John Smith with pride. "Fluttershy! You found John Smith, that's great." said Twilight. "And he wasn't in hostage whatsoever." said Fluttershy. Finally, Applejack zoomed in with Naveen on her shoulder. "Applejack, is that Naveen?" Twilight asked. "Of course it's me! You've seen me as a frog before!" Naveen yelled. "Talk about a frog situation." said Rainbow Dash.

"I'm glad you've found most of us. Now, you have to find five more princes." said Aladdin. "Acutally, we need to find four. We found Beast before we found you guys." Twilight replied. "And let's just say, somebody made him go nuts and Elsa had to freeze him. I hope we'll fix him so that he'll break Belle's curse." said Applejack. The princes understood what the girls meant. "So, shall we save the other princes or what?" Fluttershy asked. "Actually, there's someone from your world that came here and wants to see you." said Donald.

"Really? Who?" Twilight asked.

...

The figure who walked towards the room was Spike. "Hey, guys. Surprise." he said.

"Spike!" Twilight shouted as she ran towards her friend and hugs him tight. The others hugged him as well. "How did you get into the Disney universe? I thought the portal was closed shut." Rarity asked. "Actually, what really happened was that one of the villains tried to get into our world. I tried very hard to close it, but the villain grabbed me and took me to here." Spike explained. "And who was the villain that kidnapped you?" Twilight asked. "I don't remember his name. But, he's very muscular and every inch of him is covered with hair." Spike answered. The mane six gasped as they knew who it was. "Gaston." Rainbow Dash muttered. "And then what happened?" Twilight asked. "Well, he took me to his tavern. But, I escaped and set the whole place on fire. I ran as fast as I could until I met a wizard with a long beard." Spike replied. "Wait. Merlin found you?" Twilight asked. "Yeah, and he brought me here. I asked him to close the portal for good until we get rid of all of the villains. He did so and told me its for the best to our world." Spike answered.

"Oh, Spike. I can't believe you saved Equestria from the villains. Thank you." said Twilight as she hugs him once more. "I'm glad your friend is here. We should save some of the princesses since some of us are here." said John Smith. "Oh yeah. Come on, everyone." said Rainbow Dash as she and the others went to the chambers of the princesses.

...

When they got there, the princes were relived to see their loved ones at last. Pinkie Pie showed up just in time to watch the moment.

"Hey, Pinkie. Care to watch the show?" Twilight asked. "Yep, and Eugene is doing just fine. Wait. Spike is here! Yay!" Pinkie answered in glee. "It's a long story how I got here. Plus, it's very nice to meet your Disney friends." said Spike. "I wish Sunset were here to see you." said Twilight. "Why? What happened to her?" Spike asked. Twilight leads her little dragon friend to Sunset sleeping from her curse. Spike gasped in horror and asked, "Did Maleficent do this?" Twilight nodded yes. "Well, I'm sure there's a prince that can save her. Right?" said Spike.

The mane six witnessed the princes waking up the princesses by giving them true loves kiss. Cinderella, Jasmine, Ariel, and Pocahontas woke up in a flash. "Oh my. I had a terrible dream." said Cinderella. "Where am I? Aladdin?" Jasmine asked. "I feel so strange." said Ariel. "What happened?" Pocahontas asked. The princes hugged them in relief and the mane six cheered. "Hey, what about me? Can somebody turn me back into a prince please?" Naveen asked impatiently.

"Naveen, hang on. I've got a spell to do the trick, hopefully it'll work." said Twilight as she brings out her wand. "Ok, I trust you. Ready when you are." said Naveen. "Bibbity Bobbity Boo!" Twilight shouted as she turns Naveen into a human again. "Yes, I'm human again. Twilight, I couldn't thank you enough. Now, I have to kiss Tiana so she'll be free from her curse." said Naveen as he went to Tiana and kissed her. She suddenly woke up and asked, "Naveen? Is that you?" "Yes, my darling. I've finally reunited with you at last. No curse shall ever take you again." said Naveen as he kissed her once more.

"Oh, isn't that sweet? You turned Naveen into a prince. Do you think we should do the same thing to Beast?" Applejack asked. "You're right. But, we should be careful since he's still savage." said Twilight. "Oh, about that. Elsa unfroze him while you girls were away and we gave him an antidote from his savage behavior." said Daisy. "Really? You mean he's all better?" Fluttershy asked. "Well, yes and no. He's still depressed without Belle being around." Daisy answered. "Not to worry, Daisy. I'll help the Beast and turn him back into a human. You just need to bring him here." said Twilight. "Sure. He's in the clinic, I'll go get him." said Daisy as she went off to go get the Beast.

"Oh, girls. I'm so glad you came." said Cinderella. "I've missed you all. Every single one of you." said Jasmine. "You've must've come all this way to help us. Thank you for coming." said Pocahontas. "I always knew you would save the day." said Ariel. "Ladies, please. We're just doing our job." said Rainbow Dash. "Who's this? He's really cute." Jasmine asked. "I'm Spike." Spike replied.

After Spike impresses the princesses, Beast arrives with a nervous look on his face. "Beast!" Twilight shouted as she hugs him. "Please, don't huge me. I've tried to hurt you and your friends." said Beast. "But, you didn't do it on purpose. Someone made you do it, and I'll help you turn back into a human." Twilight promised. "How? How can you turn me into a human?" Beast asked. "With magic. Bibbity Bobbity Boo!" Twilight shouted as she transforms the Beast back into Prince Adam. He took deep breaths as he as relived to see himself as a human once again. "Twilight, you did it. I couldn't thank you enough. You're amazing!" he exclaimed as he lifted her in the air and twirled her.

"Welcome back, man. We've missed you." said John Smith. "Thanks John. I've never felt any better." said Adam. "Well, you'll feel much better once you kiss Belle." said John Smith. "Belle." Adam muttered as he went towards her and kissed her, breaking the spell. Belle suddenly wakes up and sees her true love. "Adam. It is you." she said as she hugs him. The mane six and everyone else cheered for them and the lovers reunited. "Thank you, girls." Belle muttered.

"Do you think we should break Sunset's curse too?" Spike asked. "We could try, but we need Hans for this. Even though we don't really like him." said Twilight. "Done." said Pinkie as she brings Hans tied up and gagged. "Pinkie? How did you? Oh, never mind." said Twilight. "I know that Hans isn't trustworthy because of his smile, but he's the only way to save Sunset." said Pinkie. "Can you please untie him? He needs to breathe." said Twilight. Pinkie unites Hans in a suspicious way. "Thank you. So, why did you bring me here?" Hans asked. "Because you need to kiss Sunset Shimmer. You're the only person who can save her because she's in love with you." Twilight answered. "And you better not lie like last time." said Applejack.

Everyone waited for Hans to kiss Sunset in a suspicious way. "Come on, we're waiting." said Rainbow Dash. But, they didn't expect this. Hans began to laugh like a madman and said, "You thought I loved Sunset?! Well, guess what. I lied. Every single word I said to her. Now, she will sleep forever thanks to your foolish mistake." "YOU LIED TO US! I'LL KILL YOU!" Pinkie shouted as she brings out her lollipop and tries to hit him, but he grabs her. "Guards! Seize him!" Rarity shouted as Mickey and his friends showed up in horror.

The guards seized Hans and took him away. "What happened? I heard some noise." Mickey asked. "Hans lied to us about loving Sunset. He was the only one to save her, now it's gone." Twilight explained. Mickey gasped and said, "Oh no. I don't know any other option to give you." said Mickey.

...

"It's okay. We sure tried everything to save her. Now, she'll be like this. Forever." said Twilight as she puts her hands on her coffin, but it began to glow. She gasped in surprise.

"Wait a minute. Your magic of friendship. Maybe that will help." said Mickey. "Are you sure?" Twilight asked. "Well, that's why you came here." said Mickey. "Ok." said Twilight as she and her friends gathered around Sunset's coffin and held hands. They all began to glow in their signature colors and brightened the entire room. Once the glowing stopped, Sunset began to wake up. Everyone cheered as the magic of friendship saved a girls life. "Guys? What's going on?" Sunset asked as she stood up to see everyone. "Sunset!" the mane six shouted as they all hugged her. "Thanks guys. Wait, I'm free. I'm not cursed anymore!" said Sunset.

"That's right, and it's all thanks to us." said Rainbow Dash. "But, I thought Hans was going to save me." said Sunset. "Well, he lied." Twilight replied. "What?" Sunset asked in disbelief. "He lied about falling in love with you and tried to get away with it. We had to put him back into the dungeon. I knew we never should've trusted his smile." said Pinkie. "Oh my gosh. I can't believe I've fallen in love with the wrong person. I'm so sorry for not believing you." said Sunset. "It's okay, Sunset. It's part of life." said Twilight.

"Thanks. But, don't you think you should find the rest of the princes?" Sunset asked. "Oh my gosh, that's right. Let's go!" Rainbow Dahs shouted as she and her friends immediatley leave the room.

...

They went to the meeting room to discuss about the other princes.

"Ok, girls. There are four Disney princes left for us to find. The Prince, Prince Phillip, Captain Shang, and Kristoff. Since the villains already know we're finding them, I suggest we go as pairs. Just to be on the safer side." Twilight explained. "That does sound like a good idea." said Fluttershy. "Yeah, but who's going with who?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Um, actually. We can choose whatever partner we want to have." Twilight answered.

"Yay! I'll go with Spike! If that's okay." said Pinkie. "Sure, plus I wanted to explore the Disney universe." said Spike. "I'll go with Fluttershy, we'll probably run into critters along the way." said Applejack. "Maybe they'll help us find a prince." said Fluttershy. "Twilight, dear. Is it okay if I join you on your quest?" Rarity asked. "Of course. How about you, Rainbow Dash?" said Twilight. "No thanks. I'll deal with it myself." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Um, are you sure it's safe?" Fluttershy asked. "Safe? I've saved Aladdin all by myself and turned out just fine. I'm going to save a prince in ten seconds flat. Wish me luck!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she brought out a jet pack and flew out of the room. "Man, she's as stubborn as me." said Applejack. "Well, she did say she'll save a prince. I hope she makes it." said Twilight. "So, can we find the princes now?" Pinkie asked.

"Yes. Yes, we will." Twilight replied.


	8. The Final Rescues

Pinkie Pie and Spike are on a hot air balloon as they are in their way to Arendelle. "What do you think of Arendelle, Spike?" Pinkie asked. "It's so beautiful, and there's a lot of snow too." Spike replied. "Snow?! That can't be right, it's not even winter yet. Uh oh." said Pinkie. "What's wrong?" Spike asked. "I think something is scaring Elsa. I'm calling Mickey, just in case something happened to her." said Pinkie as she grabs her phone to call Mickey.

"Hello?" Mickey asked. "Hi Mickey, its Pinkie Pie. Did something happen to Elsa? Her kingdom is covered with snow again." said Pinkie. "Oh my gosh, thank goodness you've called. Hans escaped and has kidnapped Elsa." said Mickey. "WHAT?! How did he escape? No offense, but your security is not that great." Pinkie asked. "We don't know how. But, I know they're in Arendelle somewhere since you see snow everywhere. I have a feeling Kristoff is there too. Find them both." said Mickey. "We will. Bye." said Pinkie as she hung up the phone.

"Well, what did he say?" Spike asked. "He said Hans escaped and kidnapped Elsa. That's probably why Arendelle is like this." Pinkie replied. "We should get something warm to wear, I'm freezing." said Spike. "Right." said Pinkie as she dug into a basket full of clothes and brought out two jackets, hats, and a pair of boots. Spike puts on a red jacket, a yellow hat, and black boots. Pinkie puts on a blue jacket, a purple hat, and pink boots. "All set." said Spike.

"Alright, let's head to Elsa's ice castle." said Pinkie as she drives the hot air balloon towards the ice palace to save Elsa.

...

When they got there, there was a pile of snow nearby and it was shaking.

"Hey, what's that?" Spike asked. "I don't know, let's find out." said Pinkie as she and the little dragoon began digging and pulled out the figure. That figure was Kristoff, freezing solid. Pinkie and Spike gasped out loud and shouted, "Kristoff!" Then, they hear loud mooing. It was Sven, glad that his friend is being rescued. "Hi Sven!" said Pinkie. Sven nuzzled them in greetment and cuddles Kristoff to keep him warm. "You have to take him somewhere that's really warm. I know, Wandering Oakens Trading Posta and Sauna." said Pinkie."But, what about Elsa? I have a feeling she and Hans are in there." Spike asked. "You're right. I'll save Elsa, you take Kristoff and keep him warm." said Pinkie. "On it. Come on, Sven." said Spike as he and Sven leaves with Kristoff.

After they left, Pinkie walks towards the castle and opens the door without knocking. When she got in, she hears nothing but screaming coming from the snow queen. "I'm coming, Elsa!" she shouted as she ran upstairs to follow the sound. She finally found Elsa, only to find her tied up and weeping. "Elsa!" Pinkie shouted as she went towards her and untied her. "Pinkie? What are you doing here? You'll freeze." Elsa asked.

"Don't worry. We'll fix Arendelle and everything will be fine. We just saved Kristoff from freezing to death." said Pinkie. "You did? Thank you. It's my fault that's he's like this." said Elsa. "No, it's not. Hans is making you do it because of his smile." said Pinkie. Suddenly, Hans showed up in the room and tried to kill them both. Luckily, they got out of the way. "You stupid pink freak! You always ruin everything!" he shouted. "Leave her alone!" Elsa pleaded.

"Wanna battle, Hans?" Pinkie asked as she brought out her lollipop. "Not yet, I want to kill Elsa first. Sound like a deal?" Hans asked as he went towards the snow queen and grabs her. "NO!" Pinkie shouted as she whacks Hans away from Elsa, knocking him unconscious. "Oh, thank you Pinkie." said Elsa as she hugs her pink friend. "Your welcome. Now, let's go to Kristoff. I'm sure he's warmed up by now." said Pinkie as she and Elsa leave the castle to meet up with Spike.

When they got there, Kristoff is completely warmed up with Spike and Sven by company. "Pinkie Pie. Thank you so much for saving my life, I would've been frozen to death." he said as he hugs her. "Thanks to me. I told him about what happened to Anna and where she is." said Spike. "Perfect, let's go and save Anna." said Pinkie. "That would be wonderful, but I have to fix Arendelle since I accidentally froze it again." said Elsa. "I don't blame you, Hans forced you to do it. What is it with villains forcing you guys to do something wrong?" said Spike.

"I don't know, but let's head to the Disney Castle." said Kristoff as he hops onto Sven along with Pinkie and Spike and are off to the castle.

...

Applejack and Fluttershy are riding horses though the forest.

"See anything, Fluttershy?" Applejack asked. "No, not yet." Fluttershy replied. "Well, keep looking. There's got to be a prince around here somewhere." said Applejack as the horses immediately stopped. "What's the matter?" Fluttershy asked. "I think something is spooking the horses. Wait a minute." said Applejack.

They realized that they are at the Evil Queen's castle. "A castle? Does that mean a prince is in there?" Fluttershy asked. "I think so. Let's go in just to take a look." said Applejack as she and Fluttershy break into the castle with their lightsabers. Once inside, it was very grim and dark like it belongs to a villain. "This does not look like a nice castle." said Fluttershy. "I agree. Let's keep looking." said Applejack as they wander through the dungeons to look for clues.

"Applejack, come here. I think I found something." said Fluttershy as she spots a figure being tied up and gagged. "What is it?" Applejack asked as she lights up her lightsaber to see who it is. It was Snow White's prince. "It's Snow White's prince. We've found him." said Applejack. The Prince muffled through the cloth as the girls untied him. "Thank you girls. You have no idea what I've been going through just to find Snow White. Have we met before?" The Prince asked. "We have, but we didn't get to know each other. I'm Applejack and this is Fluttershy." said Applejack. "Nice to meet you girls. We've got to get out of here before the queen comes back." said The Prince. "Oh dear." Fluttershy muttered.

Suddenly, the Evil Queen showed up, shocked to find the Prince escaping with the girls. "Stop right there, you!" she shouted. "Oh no, it's her." said Fluttershy. "Leave us alone!" The Prince shouted. "Never! You're leaving just to save Snow White, and that's not going to happen." said Evile Queen. "Wanna bet?" Applejack shouted as she brought out her rope and tied her up. Then, she slammed her front and back until she's knocked out.

"Puny Queen." she muttered as she, The Prince, and Fluttershy leave the castle for good.

...

Twilight and Rarity are on their way to the castle where Aurora and Phillip lives.

"Oh, I remember this place. That means we'll find Prince Phillip here." said Rarity. "That's great, Rarity. I hope he isn't in hostage by Maleficent." said Twilight. "I don't think she touched this place, she's probably too busy planning to kill all of us." said Rarity. "Well, that's why we're here to find him." said Twilight.

When they arrived at the castle, everyone was in deep sleep. "Huh, maybe she did hit this place." said Twilight as they wandered through the castle to find the prince. "Twilight, I think we'll find him up there." said Rarity as she points up in the tower. "I think you're right." said Twilight as she and her friend went upstairs.

They finally found Phillip in deep sleep on Aurora's bed. "Oh dear. How are we going to save him?" Rarity asked in worrisome. Twilight thought for a moment and said, "We could use the magic of friendship." "The magic of friendship? But, I thought it only worked on Sunset Shimmer." said Rarity. "I thought so, to. But, maybe it could work on anyone from curses or spells." Twilight replied. "I hope it works." said Rarity as she and her friend pressed their hands on Phillip and glowed.

Once the glowing stopped, Prince Phillip began to wake up. "Hello, Prince Phillip." said Twilight. "Twilight Sparkle. Rarity. I thought I was going to sleep forever. But, you saved me. Thank you." said Phillip. "Your welcome, dear. Now, let's get out of here. Shall we?" Rarity asked. "Wait, we have to wake up everyone else to." said Twilight. "Oh, right. Totally forgot about that." said Rarity.

Twilight takes a deep breath and shouted with her wand, "BIBBITY BOBBITY BOO!" Then suddenly, everyone wakes up from the spell. "Now, we can leave." said Rarity. "Indeed we shall. Bibbity Bobbity Boo!" said Twilight as she teleports her and her friends.

...

Once they arrived, everyone else arrived the same time they did.

"Great job, girls. You saved the rest of the princes." said Mickey. "Thanks, Mickey. It wasn't that hard." said Spike. "Welcome back, guys. How was the mission?" Sunset asked. "Freezing." said Pinkie. "Spooky." said Applejack. "Terrifying." said Fluttershy. "Exhausting." said Rarity. "Not that bad. Didn't run into a villain." said Twilight. "That's great. But, aren't you missing someone?" Sunset asked.

"Wait. Where's Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked in worrisome.


	9. The Wounds of Rainbow Dash

Rainbow Dash has been in the air for quite some time now. Her jet pack suddenly stopped working and she began to fall into the bandit country. Luckily, she had her lightsaber to let her go down slowly by putting it in a cliff. She screamed once she landed to the ground hard.

Then, she dusted herself off while coughing from the dust. "Man, I can't believe my jet pack stopped working. Wait, where am I?" she asked. Suddenly, she hears men coming her way. Rainbow Dash immediately hid from them in a bush. The men she saw were the Huns. "Hey, what's this? I knew there were some noise coming from here." said the hun. "We better tell Shan Yu about this, he'll be glad to have that General in his clutches." said the other hun. "I don't think it's him. It must be someone finding him." said the hun. "You're right. Let's find that person as well." sad the other hun as they leave to tell their leader.

Once they leave, Rainbow Dash came out of the bush and was surprised that she's in the Hun territory. "Huns? You've got to be kidding me. Wait. If I see the Huns, that means I'll find Captain Shang here. Yes!" she said as she silently follows the two Huns.

...

She kept following them until they reached their campsite. Rainbow Dash went to the other side so she won't get caught. She looked down at the campsite and saw every Hun there, including Shan Yu.

She took a deep breath and leaped into the campsite. She hides between each tent until she finds the one in the center because she thought Shang is held captive there. Quietly, Rainbow Dash uses her lightsaber to cut the tent open. When it's opened, there's no one here. "What? He's not here? Ugh, he's got to be around here somewhere." she said as she looked into another tent, but he's not there either. She kept looking into other tents and Shang wasn't in either of them. "Shang, where are you?" she asked impatiently.

Suddenly, the Huns she saw earlier caught her and were about to capture her. But, she kicked them both in their heads. The others saw her and she immediately made a run for it. "Don't let her get away!" one of the Huns said as they all chased after her. Rainbow Dash ran as fast as she could to get out of the campsite and hopefully she'll find Shang somewhere else. She uses her lightsaber to cut down the tents and distract them.

She kept running until someone grabs her arm and threw her to the ground. While trying to get up, she saw Shan Yu right in front her. Rainbow Dash growled and tried to use her lightsaber at him, but he grabbed her and threw her again. "Oh, I remember you. You're that rainbow thing that defeated me along with Mulan." he said. "It's Rainbow Dash! And, what have you done to Shang? I know you did something to him." Rainbow Dash yelled. "The captain? Well, he's not here. My men and I have tried to capture him, but I managed to trap him here in this area." said Shan Yu. "He's still here? No wonder why I can't find him in the tents." Rainbow Dash muttered. "Now that I have you in my clutches, I suggest we use you as bait." said Shan Yu.

"You get him out of this! You've done enough damage to China." Rainbow Dash shouted. "Not to you." said Shan Yu. Rainbow Dash growled at him as she kicked him really hard in the face and knocked him to the ground. Shan Yu gets up as he pulls his sword put and tried to kill her. Rainbow Dash blocks his attack and punches him many times. But, he throws her to the ground and slashes her with his sword. Rainbow Dash cried out in pain as the other Huns laughed at her. Shan Yu slashes her again, this time in the chest. "Look how weak you are. I can finally kill you." he said as he puts his hands on her neck and strangles her.

But suddenly, a black hooded man stopped him and knocked him to the ground. Rainbow Dash coughed as she gets some air and watches the figure fight every Hun he can encounter. Then, he walked towards her carefully. "No! Stay back! Get away from me!" she shouted. But, he didn't listen. Carefully, he picks her up and ran away from the camp. He climbs up the cliff and ran towards his hiding place.

He sets Rainbow Dash down and she backs away from him.

...

She pulls out her lightsaber at him and said, "Who are you? Just stay away from me, even you saved me!"

The man went towards her to see if she's alright and then recognizes her by looking at her eyes and hair. "Rainbow Dash?" he asked. She looked at him in curiosity and recognized his voice. He takes off his hood and reveals his face to her. It was Shang. "Shang?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Oh, Rainbow Dash. What are you doing here? And why are you a human?" Shang asked as he hugs her. "Long story, and I came here to find you." Rainbow Dash explained.

"And you almost got killed for it." said Shang. "I know, but my wounds don't hurt." said Rainbow Dash. "Don't push yourself too hard. You went through enough already." said Shang. "But, we need to get out of here. Mulan needs you." said Rainbow Dash. "We will. We just have to find a way out of here. I've tried to escape, but the Huns keep trapping me here." said Shang. "I know. Shan Yu told me. I tried to fight him like I did last time, but it didn't work." said Rainbow Dash. "He is getting stronger, thanks to the other villains." said Shang. "We can fight him together, and leave this place for good." said Rainbow Dash.

"How are we going to do that?" Shang asked. "Just follow my lead." said Rainbow Dash.

...

Her plan was to go on the other side of the Huns campsite and head towards the bridge guarded by them.

They silently went through the campsite without getting caught and headed towards the bridge. When they got there, the two Huns saw them and prepared to attack. But, Shang and Rainbow Dash beated them and tied them up. "Nice move." said Shang. "Hey, I learned that from you." Rainbow Dash replied. When they were crossing the bridge, she saw Shan Yu and the other Huns. "Oh come on! Can't you just leave us alone for once?" she shouted. "Not until you two are dead!" Shan Yu yelled as he cuts the ropes of the bridge. Rainbow Dash and Shang tried to make it out, but end up falling. Luckily, Rainbow Dash manages to grab the rope and holds Shang's hand.

"Shang, hang on!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she tried to get him to the other side. "It won't hold us both." said Shang. "Of course it will. Don't give up hope. We're gonna make it." Rainbow Dash promised. Then, Shang has an idea. "Let go of the rope." he said. "What? Are you crazy?!" Rainbow Dash asked. "I don't want you to get killed because of me. Just let go and everything will be alright. I promise." Shang promised. Rainbow Dash looked at the rope, then back at Shang.

She took a deep breath and let's go of the rope. Both of them are falling into the depths below as they hear Shan Yu yell in anger.

...

They ended up flowing in the stream and made it to shore.

Shang coughed the water out of him and searched for Rainbow Dash. He found her unconscious in the water, but her chest is touching the ground. He gasped in horror and said, "Rainbow Dash." He ran towards her and held her. He checked to see if she can wake up, but failed. "Rainbow Dash! Please, wake up! Rainbow Dash!" he shouted. Shang put both of his hands on her chest and press. But, she's not responding.

"Come on, Rainbow Dash! Come on! Don't do this! I can't lose you!" Shang pleaded as he tried to wake her up. He then realizes that Mulan is at the Disney Castle and decides to go there. He picks up Rainbow Dash and carries her there.

...

Meanwhile, the mane six and their Disney friends waited anxiously for a call from Rainbow Dash.

"Ugh, I can't take this anymore. We have to find Rainbow Dash." said Sunset. "But, we don't know where she is." said Fluttershy. "We'll try. I have a feeling she got hurt somewhere dangerous." said Applejack.

Suddenly, the door bursted opened as Shang entered with Rainbow Dash in his arms. The mane six gasped in horror. "Rainbow Dash!" Twilight cried. "I can't believe it, its Captain Li Shang." said Applejack. "It's good to see you girls too, but Rainbow Dash is badly wounded." said Shang. "Oh no. What happened to her?" Fluttershy asked. "Shan Yu injured her while she was saving me. Now, I have to return the favor." Shang replied. "Quick, get her to the clinic. We'll fix her there." said Twilight as she and the others went to the clinic.

Once there, Daisy helped them with Rainbow Dash. "I'm sure Baymax will help her wounds. They seem very contagious." she said as she summons the robot by saying ow. Baymax immediately came out of his box and said, "Hello, I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion." "Baymax! Oh, thank goodness you're here." said Twilight. "You know him?" Shang asked. "Yes, my friends and I have met him during our adventures. He knows how to heal people." Twilight explained.

"What seems to be the trouble?" Baymax asked. "Rainbow Dash is hurt." Twilight replied. Baymax scanned Rainbow Dash and said, "Scan complete. There are two wounds on her chest and a bash to her head. The cause from the injury is a really hard rock." "Will she be okay?" Shang asked. "I suggest she will wake up in a few hours. It can take a while to recover an injury like that." Baymax explained.

"I hope she'll make it." said Shang. "Don't worry, she will. Baymax said she won't wake up for a while. We better go see Mulan and wake her from her spell." said Twilight. "Ok. Thank you for saving me, Rainbow Dash. I would've been stuck there if it wasn't for you. I hope you can hear me." said Shang as he hugs her unconscious body and leaves the clinic.


End file.
